


House Trained

by wavewright62



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Humor, Puns & Word Play, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: What do a dragon handler, a Founder, the winner of the House Cup, a free elf, and a squib have in common?





	House Trained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy my silly drabbles, MiraMira.

Charlie Weasley was smitten as he watched her move about Shell Cottage. “Wands, she’s so gorgeous.” The sun glinted golden upon her as she delicately reached across to pluck from the plate of dainties left over from their morning tea. “Sooo lucky,” he sighed. Feeling his admiring eyes upon her, she inclined her head, locking eyes with him and curling her lip as she sank white teeth into the dainty. Languid eyes closed as she dropped a steaming heap of dung onto the kitchen floor.

Fleur yelled in horror, “Merde, Charlie, is zat dragon not ze housetrained! Take 'er outside!”

==========~~ *** * * * *

Godric Gryffindor rubbed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair and pushed aside parchments covered with scribbled notes. “Every year it gets harder to decide where to place the new students, even with Legilimancy. I wish I could just,” he thrust his hands through his sparse grey hair, “empty out my brain into someone else and let _them_ sort them all out.” His eyes fell upon his battered hat; the candlelight on its wrinkled crown suggested a wizened face. Many spells from the Four Founders later, he smiled at his now-magical Sorting Hat. “Now, you are truly House-trained.”

==========~~ *** * * * *

In the days of Headmaster McGonagall, a new tradition was introduced to the school. Whichever house won the House Cup won the privilege of decorating the entire Hogwarts Express in its house colours for the journey to school at the beginning of the next year. The teacher who was Head of that house and their prefects would communicate over the summer to plan the décor. Whenever Gryffindor won, their Head of House Neville Longbottom encouraged a ‘classic’ look, leaving the train’s exterior in its original scarlet. Standing on Platform 9-3/4, he would shout proudly, “All aboard the Gryffindor House Train!”

==========~~ *** * * * *

Draco frowned at the sight of the house-elf standing in the corridor, hands upon hips, bulging eyes glaring up at him. He was festooned with socks of many colours and varying states of cleanliness. “Get on with it, you miserable excuse for a house-elf, before I turn you into a cabbage and feed you to Granger. My breakfast dishes are still in my bedroom.”

Dobby brandished a red and gold sock at Draco, snapping his long fingers at him insolently. “Dobby doesn’t have to listen to bad master anymore. Dobby is a free elf. Dobby is no longer house-trained.”

==========~~ *** * * * *

Arabella Figg allowed herself a small smile and flourish of her hand as she gathered all the chips in the kitty to her side. Mildred threw down her cards, “Honestly! I won’t be able to afford moving into that retirement village if I keep playing against you.”

Josephine smirked as she shuffled the cards, “You can’t afford it _now,_ dearie.”

Arabella didn’t meet their eyes, remembering her brother finishing his protection spells, kissing her on the cheek and whispering before Apparating away, “Don’t tell Mummy I did this.”

She sighed, “I could never leave _my_ house now it’s properly trained.”


End file.
